


A Maestro's Touch

by DontKillMyFun



Category: The Legend of Drizzt Series - R. A. Salvatore
Genre: A lil fluff, Anal Sex, Anal Virginity, Blow Jobs, Bottom Drizzt, But that's not super important I guess, Creampie, Edging, Fingering, Fluff-to-rough ratio should be a widely used fanfic term, Hand Jobs, Holy shit I'm a genius, Idk I'd say the fluff-to-rough ratio kinda balances out, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Humiliation, Mirror Sex, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Spellplauge, Top Jarlaxle, Unrequited Love I guess??, Voyeur Catti-brie, Voyeurism, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontKillMyFun/pseuds/DontKillMyFun
Summary: Jarlaxle had always felt his connection to Drizzt went beyond simple companionship. Even after Drizzt had reunited with the love of his life, Catti-brie, Jarlaxle could not put the notion away. Catti-brie wouldn't mind one little night of fun, right?





	A Maestro's Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Ho boy. Hooooooooo boy. Listen, just listen okay. I have been wanting something like this for years. Of the small handful of LoD fics I've seen, no one ever seemed to consider how great Jarlaxle and Drizzt's relationship dynamic could be. So finally, after all this time I just wrote it myself. I haven't written a full-scale porn fic in a couple years, and I didn't even publish my last one so this one's not the best. But I'm hoping that maybe there's someone else out there who ships Drizzt and Jarlaxle and will be as happy as I would have been if I had found fics about them (that didn't involve Entreri). Well anyway I'm gonna so soldier-march myself off a cliff, enjoy the filth!
> 
> P.S. Not everything in this is totally accurate (Jarlaxle's bedroom, characterization, etc.), but that's why it's called fanfiction boys and girls. Also I started writing this before I knew Catti-brie’s true view on polyamory... which was a little disappointing.
> 
> P.P.S Okay I just need to get something off my chest or I will not be able to look past my anxiety and I'll end up just deleting this fic. If you're just here for the porn, I'm sorry I made you scroll past this but you can go on with the fic if you intend to just go on your way afterwards. Anyway...  
> Every other person I have ever interacted with who knows this series well seems to have built some kind of stigma around liking Drizzt as a character. Listen, I know he isn't perfect or sometimes he's too perfect (which is a flaw in and of itself) but I love him. He's my favorite character, but anytime I mention this I get a reaction like "Ugh of course he's your favorite". I've even seen other fics get praise for not having Drizzt in it. You can have whatever fave you want, and if you don't like Drizzt that's fine. But I'm tired of being shamed for being "basic" by liking the main character the most. So please don't comment with "Ugh doesn't Drizzt get enough attention" (even though he's not even in half the fics on this site). Just be respectful of other people's tastes and I'll maybe gain the confidence to post more if it's in demand at all.

It was a quiet night in the One-Eyed Jax bar and inn, an unusual affair. Though One-Eyed Jax himself could hardly complain, for his night had been spent laughing and drinking with two of the greatest friends he had ever known. He had been observing the lovely couple across from him all evening. They certainly had a way about them. About the way they held hands atop the bar, the way they playfully pushed each other halfway out of their seats, the way they cast subtle loving glances at one another… 

They seemed less like war-torn warriors of sword and sorcery and more like smitten youngsters who knew only of the love they felt for one another. Between the two of them were decades upon decades of knowledge, sorrows and joys. And yet they still seemed so innocent to the worldly old mercenary. 

But it was with the other drow where his gaze lingered the longest and most longingly. Drizzt Do’Urden. Jarlaxle admired Drizzt greatly for his values, bravery and companionship. He had for so very long, with intensity he had rarely felt in his centuries of life. Sometimes he mused with a halfhearted smile that perhaps if he had followed Drizzt out of the Underdark those two and a half centuries ago, then it would be him in Catti-brie’s place right now. Obviously, it was far far too late for such ridiculous musings. But still, whenever they parted ways Jarlaxle always felt unsatisfied. Tonight he would attempt to remedy that once and for all. 

Jarlaxle took a long sip of his drink before setting the mostly empty glass on the bar, catching the attention of the couple across from him. “It is rather late,” he says with a quick glance at the darkened window across the bar. “If you would prefer, I can arrange a room for the two of you.” 

The couple exchanged glances for a moment, sharing a nod. They were beginning to feel a bit weary after a long night of drinking and merrymaking with the cunning old mercenary and One-Eyed Jax would be a fine place to stay the night no doubt. 

“You have our thanks, old friend,” Drizzt said with a polite and slightly tipsy smile. 

“Yes, but for how much?” Catti-brie interjected, raising a wary brow at the older drow. Although Jarlaxle was a long trusted friend of theirs, he still never seemed to hesitate at the prospect of monetary gain. One-Eyed Jax was not a fine place because of a bargain. 

Jarlaxle reeled back and placed a hand on his chest, feigning a hurt expression. “You wound me, dear Catti-brie. You are my friends! I would not ask for you money!” 

The couple shared another incredulous glance. Even Drizzt seemed to be having a hard time believing him. Still the younger drow interjected before Jarlaxle could make a show of his friends’ apparently uncalled for lack of trust. “Of course you wouldn’t,” he said with a good-natured smirk. “You are truly a charitable soul, Jarlaxle.” 

Jarlaxle breathed a long sigh that masked a quiet laugh of his own. He supposed he had that coming. “Splendid! Well, I shall consult to see which rooms we have available. One moment.” 

He walked to the other end of the bar where stood another drow, the bartender, who was busy cleaning glasses from the earlier night’s rush. He dutifully turned his attention towards Jarlaxle when he saw him approaching. “Yes sir?” he said.

Jarlaxle pointed at the thick check-in book lying open behind the counter. “Would you be so kind as to see if we have any more rooms available for the lovely couple?”

The bartender nodded and quickly turned to consult the book, scanning the page for blank spaces. “It appears we have a handful of rooms available,” he confirmed. “Shall I prepare one for them?” 

Jarlaxle gave the bartender a mischievous smile. “No, that won’t be necessary,” he said much to the other drow’s immense confusion. He shook the bartender’s hand, winked and said “but my thanks for a convincing show nonetheless.” 

The bartender raised his brow, about to ask what was going on before it suddenly occurred to him. He looked back and forth between Jarlaxle and the couple and blew an exasperated sigh. Jarlaxle clearly did not plan to sleep alone tonight. 

Jarlaxle tipped his hat and walked away to return to the waiting couple. “How unfortunate,” he said upon his approach. “It seems that One-Eyed Jax is fully booked for the night.” 

“Oh,” said Catti-brie with a sigh, seeming genuinely disappointed. “That is quite unfortunate.” 

“No worries,” Drizzt said with a wave of his hand. “There are plenty of other inns about and-”

“Wait,” Jarlaxle intervened. “I promised you a room, did I not?” He paused to pull a glimmering silver key out of his bottomless pockets, offering it and a warm smile to Drizzt. “Why not take mine?” 

Drizzt blinked in disbelief, not reaching out to take the key just yet and instead looking up at Jarlaxle questionably. “But where would you plan to sleep for the night?” 

Jarlaxle leaned back, key still in hand, stroking his chin as if he were actually baffled by this question. “Hmm, good question my friend. There are other inns I could stay, as you said. Luskan is my city, so it would not be difficult for me to find a place to sleep. Even if not I am no stranger to finding rest in strange places.” He pauses once more, leaning closer to Drizzt with his crimson eyes flickering like a frisky alley cat. “Or… just a thought… my bed certainly has enough room for three.”

Drizzt blinked again, leaning back slightly as Jarlaxle came closer. For a moment he felt as if all he could hear and feel was his own intensifying heartbeat, the skin on his face feeling hot all of a sudden. Jarlaxle was as promiscuous as he was adventurous, so Drizzt had always had a sneaking suspicion in the back of his mind that something like this would come up. Although, he had not expected Jarlaxle to pull this particular card right in front of his wife! 

However, though he would not dare say it out loud right now but… Jarlaxle’s offer did sound genuinely… alluring. 

The two drows’ gaze was broken suddenly as Catti-brie grasped the underside of Jarlaxle’s chin and jerked it in her direction, forcing his eyes to meet hers. “What are ye about, old friend?” she said in a threatening tone, a bit of her dwarvish brogue slipping out. 

Jarlaxle laughed and held up his hands in defense. “Now now, I did say for three.”

Catti-brie’s eyes widened as she was filled with the sudden urge to slam Jarlaxle’s head down on the bar. But with a resigned sigh to herself she knew that her husband would not be happy with her if she attempted such a thing. She let go of Jarlaxle’s chin before she could change her mind and gave him a suspicious smirk. “Aye, but it’s me husband who’s the prize isn’t he?” 

Drizzt shifted in his seat and looked away, not sure how he felt about being called Jarlaxle’s ‘prize’. 

Jarlaxle repressed another laugh and explained, “You are obviously a lovely woman, dear Catti-brie but, what can I say? Your husband and I have quite the history.” 

Drizzt thought for a moment that he would fall right out of his chair, never thinking that Jarlaxle would be quite this blatant. Though he supposed it was a foolish thought. This was Jarlaxle after all. Suddenly both Jarlaxle’s and Catti-brie’s eyes where upon him. For a moment he could not bring himself to say anything for fear of only stuttering out an incoherent jumble of words like a befuddled wizard’s apprentice. Finally he managed to speak, though rather softly. “I…um… I would not be… opposed.” 

A wide grin spread across Jarlaxle’s face while Catti-brie blinked rapidly in surprise. 

The auburn haired woman put her hands on her hips and stared hard at her husband. 

Drizzt stood up and forced himself to meet her gaze, quickly attempting to explain himself. “Now understand, my love, you are my wife and even if-”

Catti-brie held up a finger to silence him. “Fine, love, but I want no part.” She smirked and cocked her brow, “I only wish to watch.” 

Jarlaxle could scarcely maintain his calm façade in that moment, for though the seasoned battle mage was doing a good job of maintaining her cheeky expression, a bright pink blush still showed plain as day on her pale face. He quickly composed himself however, for he did not want to lessen his chances of finally making this happen. He straightened up and offered a hand to a clearly very flustered Drizzt. “So, Drizzt, will you have me?”

Again Drizzt could hear and feel nothing but his own heart beat for a long moment. How many times had he seen this look in Jarlaxle’s eyes? Thinking that it could not mean what he had always thought it meant. What he wanted it to mean. But here he was now only to find this coveted truth to have always been just outside his grasp after all. Even after he and Catti-brie had professed and shared their love for one another – in both of Catti-brie’s lives! – his thoughts of Jarlaxle had remained, always far behind the forefront of his thoughts but still there nonetheless. 

Slowly he reached out his own shaking hand and took Jarlaxle’s, much to the old mercenary’s delight.

The trio walked out of the bar together, several pairs of eyes following them with whispers of what scandalous things One-Eyed Jax was planning for the acclaimed pair of legendary veterans. 

“Ye’ll be takin’ good care o’ me husband,” Catti-brie whispered into Jarlaxle’s ear. “Or you’ll be needin’ to change yer bar to ‘No-Eyed Jax’.”

 

Jarlaxle’s private room seemed to fit him rather well. It was on the very top floor of the inn, overlooking the horizon of Luskan’s harbor. The room itself was adorned with numerous relics and trinkets from all around Faerun, no doubt collected from the mercenary’s extensive travels all around the world. There was as dresser with a large mirror across from the lavishly quilted bed with its polished mahogany surface covered in an assortment of fine jewelry. The bed was large, unmade and covered in fluffy pillows and silken sheets. 

Drizzt had half expected to see a beautiful naked lass sleeping peacefully wrapped in those sheets. Or perhaps two of them! It would not have been a farfetched prediction for the likes of Jarlaxle Baenre! 

But no, the bed remained empty for now. Soon enough it would be Drizzt in the bed, with Jarlaxle astride him.

Everyone stepped out of there boots as Jarlaxle replaced the silver room key back in his pocket. He then flicked his finger towards the large comfy chair next to the dresser and made a beckoning gesture that caused it to magically scoot forward. He offered a smile To Catti-brie. “For your viewing pleasure.” 

A blush washed over Catti-brie’s face at Jarlaxle’s word choice. Nevertheless, she took a seat on the chair, facing the bed and crossing her legs politely as if she were viewing a sophisticated play in place of the lewd acts that would soon take place. 

The mercenary then reached out to Drizzt once more, offering a hand. 

Somewhat reluctantly, Drizzt took Jarlaxle’s hand and gasped as he was immediately spun around like a dancer and pulled into the older drow’s arms in one fluid motion. His back pressed against Jarlaxle’s chest, already loving the warmth he felt both inside and out when he was in the mercenary’s embrace. 

“Are you certain you want to go through with this?” Jarlaxle asked, his voice holding a genuine softness to it despite his rising eagerness. 

A shiver ran down Drizzt’s spine when he felt Jarlaxle’s hot breath brush his sensitive ear. Even though uncertainty stirred within him like a restless ghost, he knew that he could not and would not turn back now. He had been dreaming of this opportunity for years – decades, even! –he would not let it slip away. Without looking back at Jarlaxle, he gave a small nod. 

Jarlaxle chuckled and climbed onto the bed, pulling Drizzt along with him and easing the younger drow into his lap until they were face to face. He cupped Drizzt’s face in one hand and gently nudged him closer until their lips where a breadth apart.

Drizzt gritted his teeth and resisted the urge to close his eyes or look away, trying not to let his composure melt away completely. 

“Now,” Jarlaxle whispered, his breath tickling Drizzt’s lips and already making the younger drow shiver once more. “Tell me Drizzt, where do you want to be touched first?” 

Drizzt squirmed in Jarlaxle’s hold, his breath shaky as he tried to level himself against the powerful mercenary’s enticing stare. But his head seemed to be filling a rosy fog, which made it a bit difficult to articulate as calmly or elegantly as he usually did. His mind and his body were at war with his desires, not beginning to know how to respond to such a question. 

Jarlaxle smiled, keeping his own composure through Drizzt’s struggle if only to watch the younger drow grow more desperate. “Here, perhaps?” he teased as he slipped his hands underneath the back of Drizzt’s tunic, caressing the ranger’s back and pulling him even closer. “Or… here?” His hands continued downward, fingers pressing more firmly against Drizzt’s skin.

Warm breath tickled Drizzt’s ear as Jarlaxle chuckles once more. He was greatly amused by the rather cute muffled sounds Drizzt was making.

“Or… perhaps… here?” he slowly teased one more time, pressing his lips hard against Drizzt’s flushed skin before he had time to begin to comprehend the suggestion. 

Drizzt gasped, immediately covering his mouth with one hand to contain the moan rising in his throat. Still, he wrapped his other arm around Jarlaxle tighter and pressed himself closer. His voice piqued once more when Jarlaxle began leave a trail of kisses up his neck and closer to his ear. 

Jarlaxle continued to distract Drizzt with hard, passionate kisses against his ear, jaw and neck while he stealthily tried to unbuckle Drizzt’s belt. Once that was taken care of, he slipped both of his hands underneath the hem of Drizzt’s loosened pants. 

The surprise groping almost made Drizzt drop his hand away from his mouth. He pressed his other hand against Jarlaxle’s chest in silent protest, but only for a heartbeat. Soon he let himself melt into the mercenary’s intoxicating touch. His throat was beginning to strain from just how hard he was trying to hold back his cries of pleasure. 

Jarlaxle curled his fingers inward more until he left moon shaped indents in Drizzt’s skin with his nails. He ached to hear Drizzt’s quivering voice and he was admittedly a little disappointed that the younger drow was keeping his sweet cries all to himself. He grasped Drizzt by the shoulders and easily flipped him over so that the ranger was face up on the bed now. Jarlaxle straddled him and pinned his arms out to the sides as he continued his onslaught of deep kisses and love bites. 

Drizzt quickly succumbed to Jarlaxle’s hold on him, much to the mercenary’s immediate delight, even turning his head to the side to give Jarlaxle more room to play. His breath came in sharp hitches and his soft moans filled the room as he writhed in pure bliss beneath the older drow.

Catti-brie watched it all from her chair, her cheeks flushed bright pink at the exquisite display. Watching her ever dignified husband being toyed with like this stirred a burning feeling within her. At first she thought it to be pity, or perhaps anger. But no, it was something just a touch more wicked. She found herself wishing for more. Oh, push him harder! Mark his luscious skin with your bite! Make him scream for mercy! A curious twinge swelled in her lower belly and she shifted in her seat. Her mage’s robes where quickly becoming too hot to bear. 

Jarlaxle’s grip tightened on Drizzt’s shoulders, eliciting a whine from the ranger. He wished for his fingers to roam Drizzt’s body freely again, but Jarlaxle was not so sure he trusted him to keep his mouth unobstructed. A grin spread across his face as he looked down at Drizzt’s already greatly askew tunic. He pinched the fabric in his fingers and began pulling up. Drizzt raised his arms up over his head to comply. But before Jarlaxle could remove the tunic completely, he tied it around Drizzt’s wrists to bind his arms above his head, still careful to pull them tight but not quite too tight. 

Drizzt let out a soft and dazed “huh?” as he wriggled his arms a bit in momentary confusion. When he realized his situation his face grew even warmer. He looked up at Jarlaxle sheepishly, a bit uncertain on how he felt about this turn of events. But the warning sirens in his mind were quieted by his growing excitement. 

Jarlaxle looked down upon his captor, a small smile on his moistened lips. He leaned closer until his forehead was pressed against the ranger’s. “Drizzt,” the mercenary purred, his voice potent with lust. When Drizzt shifted slightly to regard him, he covered the younger drow’s lips in another long suffocating kiss, leaving him gasping when he finally pulled away. “Do you know how long I have craved you?” Jarlaxle asked, his eyes going half lidded. “How much I have longed for at night such as this?”

Drizzt’s blush, though rather hard to see against his ebon skin, deepened as he squirmed in his bonds. Jarlaxle’s intense gaze burned through his calmer sensibilities. “You… y-you intend to s-show me, is that right?” the younger drow asked, his voice airy and shivering. 

Jarlaxle chuckled softly and rewarded Drizzt with another deep and hungry kiss. “You have always been a sharp one,” he teased. Hmm, just like your father. 

Ahh yes, he had many fond memories of that one. Zaknafein Do’Urden. In another life, one long centuries past, Jarlaxle had known Zakanafein’s love. Or at least as close to love as two drow males in the Underdark could ever know. Certainly Zaknafein had not been his first, not by a large margin. Still, he had been one of Jarlaxle’s most memorable lovers. One of the most treasured. 

And the same, Jarlaxle was certain now, would be said for Drizzt. 

Jarlaxle once more began to trail deep kisses down Drizzt’s neck and to his chest while grasping either side of his waist to make the younger drow’s back arch. He relished in the feeling of Drizzt’s black satin skin, feeling every tremor from every shuttering breath beneath his lips. He started to finish the job of removing Drizzt’s slackened pants, but the ranger stopped him by gripping his wrist.

“Wait,” Drizzt whispered. A small wave of relief washed over him when Jarlaxle actually paused without protest. He swallowed his apprehension and met the mercenary’s gaze with determination shining in his eyes. “Remove your vest,” he insisted. “I… I want to look at you too.” 

Jarlaxle returned a playful but somewhat impressed smirk. He paused for perhaps a moment longer than needed to consider Drizzt’s demand if only to watch him writhe impatiently, already starved for the mercenary’s touch once more. “If I must,” he at last replied with a devious chuckle. Finally he began removing his already rather exposing vest, unfastening each button painfully slowly to prolong Drizzt’s torment.

A small frantic groan rose in the back of Drizzt’s throat as he watched the show. He bit his lip and tore his eyes away, taken aback by his own desperation. Catti-brie had done her fair share of teasing when it came to lovemaking as well, but she too was rather eager and did not let the tension linger for very long. Jarlaxle seemed as though he had mastered the art of patience. A patience that allowed him to toy with Drizzt even more. Yet Drizzt could not deny his building exhilaration. 

Jarlaxle at last finished unbuttoning his vest, rolling his shoulders back and allowing it to slip down his arms. He looked down at Drizzt, his vest slid down to his elbows with his finely toned chest on display. The mercenary licked his lips, his lustful crimson eyes piercing through Drizzt’s own stare causing the ranger’s heart rate to climb. 

Drizzt was overcome with the urge to kiss and touch all over Jarlaxle’s gorgeous body. But he bit back a whimper of frustration when he realized that his bonds would not allow him such a privilege. 

An amused smile curled Jarlaxle’s lip. “Your chance will come, dear Drizzt,” the mercenary assured him, tapping his patched eye and tilting his head so that the gesture resembled a wink.

Drizzt looked away again, flustered. His denied intentions had been so very obvious! Though he could not look away long, for he did not want to waste a second not taking in the breathtaking visage of Jarlaxle’s perfect body. He had not even realized how much he had craved his until now that it was right in front of him. His hunger for his Jarlaxle’s touch was nothing short of ravenous now. 

“Now,” Jarlaxle purred once more. “Where were we? …Oh yes, these troublesome clothes.” The mercenary gave a sly smile and started to slip off Drizzt’s pants once more. Drizzt gave no objection this time and instead lifted his hips to make it easier for Jarlaxle to strip him bare. Jarlaxle gave a low hum of satisfaction as he took in the beautiful spectacle below him, memorizing each detail for future memory. And as he had suspected, Drizzt was already hard. 

Drizzt winced under Jarlaxle’s lingering stare, the uneasiness from being so exposed and so helpless creeped up on him. But even that did not come close to outweighing dire need for the feeling of being entangled with Jarlaxle’s wonderfully inviting body. Shivers tingled under his skin until his body shivered and his teeth chattered. Oh it was so cold without Jarlaxle’s hand on him!

But soon Jarlaxle leaned down once more, pressing his lips to the center of his chest to proceed in his journey down Drizzt’s body. He kissed Drizzt’s stomach tenderly as his hands wandered.

Drizzt gasped sharply and let out a long and breathy moan. He felt Jarlaxle’s hands slip beneath him and start to knead his perfectly toned ass. The sweet sensation of Jarlaxle’s fingers massaging his flesh rattled his body and clouded his mind with rose colored fog once more. 

Catti-brie leaned forward in her chair, her supple bosom rising and falling as she watched the two drow wind tighter their coil of maddening desire before her. Her dear husband was completely helpless at the mercy of Jarlaxle. And she no longer even attempted to deny her own lewd excitement. Her robes drooped haphazardly off her shoulders now, revealing the thin thigh-length silk nightgown underneath. Her freckle-kissed cheeks flushed a lovely pink as she shamelessly stroked herself, hardly seeming to notice the soft squish of her already moistened thighs. 

Jarlaxle placed his hands on Drizzt’s thighs and coaxed him into spreading his legs wide, to which the ranger somewhat reluctantly complied. He settled lower in between Drizzt’s legs, getting a good close view of his leaking cock. With a slow lick of his lips he began to trail kisses along Drizzt’s inner thighs, not yet paying any special attention to his dick just yet. 

Drizzt squeezed his eyes shut, his back arching off the bed and his body coated in a thin sheen of sweat as he felt Jarlaxle’s lips brush his sensitive thighs over and over. His cried out loud as he felt Jarlaxle’s skillful tongue brush so tantalizingly close to his cock. Jarlaxle’s name spilled from his lips again and again like a prayer for mercy, bucking his hips slightly each time Jarlaxle came close to his more sensitive spots. 

Jarlaxle smiled to himself, his own erection was beginning to strain against his pants as he listened with great pleasure to each sound Drizzt made. He noted too the soft gasps from Catti-brie as her fingers delved deeper into her wet pussy. The mercenary willed himself to take his lips off of Drizzt for just a moment to recite a simple spell with his hot breath still tickling the ranger’s skin. He then flicked his wrist and a curious bottle filled with a thick liquid appeared in his hand. He poured a generous pool into his palm and coated his fingers in the slick substance before pressing a finger against Drizzt’s twitching hole. 

Drizzt’s body seized and he let out a small and curious sound. He struggled to pull himself up slightly with his hands still bound, looking down at Jarlaxle with rapturous tears welling in his limpid lavender eyes. 

Jarlaxle smiled back at him. “May I?” he asked shamelessly as he gently rubbed the outside of Drizzt’s entrance with his slippery finger. 

A sharp breath expelled from the younger drow’s lungs at he odd but still admittedly tempting feeling. Drizzt swallowed hard, his voice trembling as he spoke, “Y-yes… please I…” he left that last thought handing in the air between them, his senses clouded by the anticipation of what was to come. 

Jarlaxle smiles and nods once, fixating with lust filled eyes on the task at hand before him as he carefully inserts a finger into Drizzt’s virgin asshole. 

Drizzt closed his eyes tight once more, trying to adjust to the new strange sense of pressure while wondering awkwardly what his insides must feel like. His breath came in shudders and his body trembled as he offered Jarlaxle another subtle nod telling him to continue. 

Jarlaxle thrusts his finger in and out slowly at first, gradually increasing his pace each time. He soon pushed a second finger inside and his movements became more intense, rubbing Drizzt’s insides harder and shoving his fingers deeper making the younger drow squirm and gasp.

Drizzt’s body convulsed suddenly as a massive wave of pleasure overtook him. The intense feeling made his fingers and toes curl tightly and evoked a loud breathy moan. His face flushed at the sheer volume of his own voice but he hardly seemed to care as he attempted to thrust his hips down into Jarlaxle’s fingers, silently begging him to hit that wonderful spot again.

“Oh?” said an immensely intrigued Jarlaxle. He did indeed rub that spot again in deliberately small slow circles, drawing out another needy moan from Drizzt. “Feels good, does it not?” the mercenary teased. 

Drizzt could only give a weak shivering nod in response, his stunning lavender eyes clouded with lust.

A pleased smile graced Jarlaxle’s handsome face just before he abruptly increased his pace, thrusting his fingers faster and jabbing Drizzt’s prostate each time. 

Drizzt tensed as another wave of pleasure wracked his entire body. His hips seemed to move on their own, bucking in rhythm into Jarlaxle’s slick fingers as he called the mercenary’s name over and over like a desperate plea.

Jarlaxle shook his head and let out a soft laugh. To think that someone who was usually as composed and almost scholarly as Drizzt could be reduced to a shivering helpless mess like this. Marvelous, he thought. Absolutely beautiful. It is tempting to carry on just like this. But he shook his head the second the thought came to his mind. No… I can make him even more stunning. With his free hand he took the length of Drizzt’s throbbing erection in his hand, causing the ranger to let out another broken curious hum. But with no regard to Drizzt’s curiosity Jarlaxle simply leaned forward and kissed the tip of Drizzt’s cock before taking the tip in his mouth and sucking gently.

Drizzt gasped and writhed as the wet warmth of Jarlaxle’s mouth sent goosebumps across his flushed skin. He felt Jarlaxle’s fingers still moving inside of him still and shuttered as he felt the mercenary take even more of his profusely dripping member in his mouth. His fists wriggled in his bonds as he struggled to keep it together. But he felt that he could not last much longer. 

Jarlaxle felt Drizzt’s eager cock start to twitch more and more in his mouth, knowing that the ranger would cum soon. Or so he thinks, he mused with a devious chuckle. Right as he felt Drizzt’s body convulse harshly again, Jarlaxle shifted his grip and squeezed the base of the younger drow’s dick just enough to deny him release. His teasing did not end there as he began to suck harder and harder, bobbing his head up and down the length of the shaft to take in the full length over and over. 

Drizzt groaned, his lavender eyes began to water and his breath became frantic and labored. He tried desperately to free himself of his bonds but to no avail. Hot tears streamed down his face and his muscles locked. Jarlaxle had mercilessly trapped him in a state of fiery nearly agonizing ecstasy. “J-Jarlaxle… p-please… I beg you…,” Drizzt pleaded between harsh gasps.

Jarlaxle glanced up at Drizzt’s desperate expression, great amusement shining in his almost devilish eyes as he continued to suck him off. He slowly slips Drizzt’s cock out of his mouth, a thin string of precum still clinging to his lip. “Patience, old friend,” the mercenary said in a velvet smooth voice as his fingers stirred inside Drizzt drawing out another strained moan. “The longer you wait, the better you will feel.” 

Drizzt opened his mouth in an effort to protest, but the overload of sensations wracking his body made him choke on his words before he could begin to conjure them. He winced as he felt a third finger invade his inner walls, but he hardly registered the slight sting when the rest of his body felt as though it were on fire. Still senselessly he begged and begged Jarlaxle for release, his body suspended in a state of burning carnal bliss.

Finally after several minutes Jarlaxle’s own patience was beginning to wear thin. His own restless cock throbbed in his pants, longing for the tight warmth of Drizzt’s virgin ass. The mercenary ducked down one more time to take in Drizzt’s entire length, at least relaxing his grip on the base. 

Drizzt’s hips twitched and jerked, his breath piqued and he moaned loud and long. His body seized as he felt his seed pouring into Jarlaxle’s throat and he heard the wet squish of the mercenary lapping up almost every last drop.

Jarlaxle sat up and loomed over Drizzt with a stray white rivulet of the ranger’s cum dripping down his chin. He smiled, his face mere inches from Drizzt’s now as he looked into his eyes and swallowed what was left in his mouth. 

The incredibly lewd sight made Drizzt’s face grow as hot as he had felt all night, his breath shuttering as he descended from his high. But his senses were lifted into the clouds once more when Jarlaxle continued to swirl his fingers inside of him. Drizzt moans weakly and struggles in his bonds again, finally unable to bear the torment of being restrained from reciprocating Jarlaxle’s touch. His breath was hot as he pleaded and other stray tear fell from his glistening eyes. “Jarlaxle, my hands… please…” 

Jarlaxle silenced him with a surprise kiss, swallowing his pleas and gliding his free hand across Drizzt’s heaving chest as if taunting him with the acts he could not fulfill himself. His heart clenched when he pulled away though, feeling the desperation of the ranger’s muffled voice strike him to the core. Jarlaxle was not quite sure whether that pang was brought about by guilt, sympathy or carnal desire. Nevertheless, it was enough to convince him. That, and he silently ached for Drizzt’s touch himself. He had for so very long.

“Alright,” Jarlaxle whispered after a few more heartbeats, sounding almost sweet. He gently pressed his lips to Drizzt’s again and unwrapped the tunic from around his wrists.

The very moment his tunic was loose enough around his wrists, Drizzt broke free and threw his arms around the waiting mercenary. He pulled Jarlaxle close, his too-long restrained hands pulling clutching and squeezing with almost delirious vigor. It seemed not a single dip or curve of Jarlaxle’s marvelously sculpted body went untouched. The very feeling of his fingers gliding across the mercenary’s smooth skin made another low moan rise in his throat. He pressed his lips into the crook of Jarlaxle’s neck, covering it with kiss after kiss. And one rather unexpectedly deep bite mark, perhaps as payback.

Jarlaxle flinched when Drizzt’s teeth sank into his shoulder, but he smiled nonetheless when he determined that he must have deserved it. Still the slight sting of the bite was nothing compared to the satisfaction he felt when Drizzt’s hands were on him. Somewhat reluctantly he broke away from Drizzt and sat up on his knees to loosen his pants, at last releasing his own straining erection.

Drizzt’s eyes suddenly appeared as if they might just roll out of his sockets. He stared at Jarlaxle’s impressive cock with awe and a pang of fear. Just how was something that big supposed to fit inside of him?! 

Jarlaxle picked up the bottle at his side once more, about to pour more of the slick liquid into his palm but he stopped. He decided it would be far more fun to give Drizzt more opportunity to indulge in his willing and eager body. With a sly grin he offered the bottle of lubricant to the ranger.

Drizzt bit his lip nervously but took the bottle without objection. He shifted and sat up, coming almost face to face with Jarlaxle’s remarkable throbbing dick. A deep warmth spread throughout his entire body as he wondered with intense curiosity what it would feel like to have it in his mouth. But he shook his head in an attempt to regain his concentration, now was not the time. He popped the cap on the bottle and let the slick substance pool in his palm, rubbing it with his fingers to make them good and slippery. He wrapped his hand around Jarlaxle’s cock and began to stroke it, coating his dick with the lubricant. But it seemed as though he was so enamored with the sight he could not bring himself to stop. 

A shiver passed up Jarlaxle’s spine and he titled his head back a bit, letting himself enjoy the pleasure of Drizzt’s careful hands stroking his eager member. But after some time he looked down once more, reaching down to cup Drizzt’s warm cheek in his hand to get him to meet his gaze. “Will you have me?” he asked again, his eyes going half mast and seeming softer then.

With a strained gulp, Drizzt gave a slow nod while pressing his flushed cheek against Jarlaxle’s hand. “Y-yes… I will…”

Jarlaxle smiled, leaned down and met his lips with Drizzt’s to drink in the passionate warmth that their kisses brought him. He pushed Drizzt down on his back again, kissing him all he while before whispering in his ear, “Spread your legs.”

Drizzt swallows once again at the enticing smoothness of Jarlaxle’s voice. It seemed even the mercenary’s rising lust could not scrape away the regal polish in his tone. After a few tense heartbeats, Drizzt complied and spread his legs out wide on either side of him. He looked up and away, resisting the whimper rising in his throat as he was so openly exposed to Jarlaxle’s hungry eyes.

A pleased hum rumbled up from Jarlaxle’s chest as he admired the lovely view. He slid one of his warm hands down Drizzt’s side, the other reaching up to grip his chin and bring his shy gaze back to the mercenary.

Drizzt almost recoiled as he was forced to meet Jarlaxle’s penetrating stare, but the burning embers of his own desire flared and did not allow him to look away again. He writhed anxiously and waited for Jarlaxle to make a move of some kind, his desperate pleas trapped behind trembling closed lips.

Those pleas withered on his tongue before he could begin to muster words when Jarlaxle placed his hands on his sensitive thighs and rubbed them with his thumbs. He turned his head aside but did not take his eyes off Jarlaxle as he felt his hole being spread open. 

At last Jarlaxle nudged his cock against Drizzt’s spread entrance, looking down at him one last time for any possible signs of protest before beginning to push inside.

Tears started to well up in Drizzt’s eyes, feeling the sting of being pulled open wider and wider. He reached up with a shaking hand and clutched Jarlaxle’s arm, squeezing it tightly in an unspoken plea to make the pain go away. 

Immediately Jarlaxle noticed the pain in Drizzt’s expression and tired to comfort him with soft kisses and whispers. He brushed away the ivory locks that hung in Drizzt’s face and kissed his forehead. “Just a bit further,” he said in a low, soothing voice.

Despite his best efforts, another tear trickled down Drizzt’s face. But he nodded all the same. He fully trusted Jarlaxle now, for despite all his teasing he clearly still knew how to be attentive. Drizzt wrapped his legs around Jarlaxle’s waist and his arms around his shoulders, pulling himself closer wanting to know the feeling of being filled wholly with Jarlaxle no matter how much it may hurt at the start.

Jarlaxle returned the nod and laid kiss after slow deep kiss on Drizzt’s neck, trying to distract him a little from the temporary discomfort. Eventually he was sheathed fully inside the younger drow’s tight virgin heat.

Drizzt gasped, throwing his arms out to the side on the bed for fear of choking Jarlaxle with his tightening grip. His fingers curled into the sheets until his knuckles where grey and his breath was catching in small delicate gasps. He wriggled slightly trying to accommodate the length and girth of Jarlaxle’s thick arousal. Jarlaxle’s lips brushed his neck again and he relaxed a little, focusing instead on their soft warmth for a moment. 

For the time being Jarlaxle suppressed his own moans, Drizzt was squeezing his neglected cock so hard he could scarcely keep his focus. “Are you alright?” he whispered, some roughness in his voice surfaced for just a moment. But for Drizzt’s sake he kept his would-be soaring senses grounded for now.

Drizzt swallowed a few more shuttering breaths and finally gathered his wits enough to answer his lover. “Y-yes… it just stings a touch,” he admitted, somewhat underplaying just how intense the pain was. 

Despite his slightly wavering composure, Jarlaxle smiled warmly and shook his head. He could hear the strain in the younger drow’s voice and he was not about to simply accept his dismissive answer. “Drizzt,” the mercenary said tenderly. “It’s alright if it hurts. I will make you feel good again soon. I promise you.” 

Drizzt looked up at Jarlaxle, finding nothing but genuine sincerity in his expression. The ranger smiled back and titled his chin up to invite Jarlaxle in for another kiss. An invitation that was gladly accepted right away. The ranger let out a muffled gasp. He could feel Jarlaxle’s whole incredible cock throbbing inside of him. The sting was still there, but it was gradually fading and Drizzt’s breaths began to steady. He curled his fingers tightly into the sheets and rolled his hips slightly in silent permission for Jarlaxle to continue. 

Jarlaxle grunted in surprise, looking down at Drizzt and actually feeling warmth creeping onto his own cheeks. Oh how lovely Drizzt looked in this moment, his sweet face flushed the color of the darkest of red wines and his beautiful eyes hazy with desire. Finally he began to move, thrusting in and out of Drizzt’s tight entrance at a careful pace. A deep sigh escaped him, relishing in the pleasure of Drizzt’s warm insides squeezing his swollen dick. 

The pain spikes with the movement and Drizzt bites down on his own finger to muffle his whimpers of distress. But of course the mercenary still noticed and whispered sweet words of reassurance in his ear. Drizzt squeezed his eyes shut and tried to focus on the pleasant tingles brought forth from Jarlaxle’s gentle whispers. He relaxed little by little as he started to adjust. Then the pain was suddenly all but shattered all at once. The ranger’s back arched and his cries of euphoria resonated off the walls of the room.

Jarlaxle smiled against Drizzt’s ear. It seemed he had found his sweet spot once more.

Drizzt titled his head back, pulling at Jarlaxle now as if urging him to fuck him harder. He realized in that moment just how starved of this new pleasure he had truly been, but Jarlaxle was there to satisfy him. He needed it – Oh, he needed it! – he begged and pleaded for sweet sensation of Jarlaxle’s hot, thick cock filling him to the brim over and over. 

And Jarlaxle gladly obliged, lunging his hips back and forth at a more punishing pace now. His dick grinded against Drizzt’s prostate, eliciting almost whorish moans from the acclaimed hero. An intriguing thought occurred to him and he glanced back at he mirror above the dress across the room. “Ahh…,” A peculiar smile curled his lip. “Tell me, wouldn’t you like to see how wonderful you look right now, Drizzt?” he whispered in a voice as smooth as spun silk.

Lost in a daze of pleasure, Drizzt could only moan softly and look up at Jarlaxle with a heated and slightly confused gaze. A small whine rose in his throat when he felt Jarlaxle’s cock slip out of him, gasping in surprise a moment later as Jarlaxle pulled him up and pushed him onto this hands and knees. He felt Jarlaxle’s weight shift on the bed so that he was behind him now. Before Drizzt could ask what Jarlaxle was up too, he felt the mercenary’s dick pushing inside him again. Drizzt moaned, drool starting to drip down his chin as he felt Jarlaxle’s cock plowing into him.

Jarlaxle gripped either side of Drizzt’s hips, allowing him to push as deep as possible inside his tight asshole. A deep moan of his own resonated in his heaving chest, loving the feeling of his cock being constricted so tightly. But he desired more. The mercenary smiled deviously to himself as he slipped one of his strong arms beneath Drizzt and propped the ranger up on his knees. 

It suddenly occurred to Drizzt that he was looking at himself! His eyes widened and his cheeks burned as he watched his trembling sweat covered body getting railed from behind by Jarlaxle. He could even see the slight bulge of Jarlaxle’s cock moving inside him in his lower belly. 

Jarlaxle chuckled and gently gripped Drizzt’s chin when he tried to turn his gaze away from the lovely sight. He looked over Drizzt’s shoulder, his eyes sparkling mischievously when he noticed the younger drow’s dick twitching even more in excitement when he met his own gaze in the mirror. “Hmm… so it is quite thrilling, isn’t it?” 

An intense blush spread across Drizzt’s face as he made another attempt to look away, but Jarlaxle’s hand held him there to be locked in his own half-lidded pleasure-dazed stare. Jarlaxle continued to thrust into him, and indeed the sight of it all stirred more excitement in him than he would like to admit. With each lewd motion, each one of Jarlaxle’s tantalizing touches, each hot breath he felt against his ear, those sensations seemed to intensify tenfold when he witnessed them with his own eyes. Instead of trying to turn his head to the side again, he dipped his chin down to playfully nibble at Jarlaxle’s fingers. 

Jarlaxle raised his brow in slight surprise but was greatly pleased nonetheless. He traced the gentle curve of Drizzt’s lips before pushing inward to invade his mouth with two fingers. Now it was near impossible for Drizzt to stifle his moans any longer.

No longer did Drizzt try and fight it though, for his shame was diminished to ash by the white hot pleasure coursing through his veins. 

Catti-brie fared little better than her husband. Her robe was completely slipped off and draping over the arms of the chair, leaving her clad in little more than her nightgown with her erect nipples poking up against the fabric. Her legs were spread apart and her delicate silk undergarments were slipped halfway down her calves as she stroked her clit. When Drizzt met her eyes, she gave him a heated smile. Lust shone like a cerulean beacon in her eyes.

Drizzt’s body lurched and he thought he might cum right then and there. 

Once Jarlaxle knew that Drizzt would not dare hide his beauty from himself anymore, he released his grip on the younger drow’s face. His now free hand slithered down Drizzt’s neck and chest before beginning to rub Drizzt’s nipple gently causing his overheated body to convulse once more. 

More moans and gasps spilled endlessly from Drizzt’s parted lips. He could feel the pressure building deep in his core and he knew he was close. 

Jarlaxle pressed his body up against Drizzt’s, rubbing his insides hard with his cock as he started to feel his own pressure rise. He toyed with Drizzt’s sensitive nipples even more and pounded harder and harder into the ranger’s tight ass.

Drizzt cried out loud, his knees nearly giving way beneath him when he was hit with a fresh crashing wave of pleasure. He threw his arms behind him until his hands pressed against the back of Jarlaxle’s neck, trying to impale himself as deep as possible onto his thick cock. 

Jarlaxle’s hand traveled further down Drizzt’s body still, moving from his chest to his dripping erection. Again the ranger lurched in Jarlaxle’s hold, gasping his name desperately with each thrust which elicited an amused chuckle from the older drow. Jarlaxle brushed his thumb over the tip of Drizzt’s cock and he practically wailed. “Go ahead Drizzt,” Jarlaxle whispered in that velvet smooth voice of his. “Cum for me.” 

Drizzt sucked in a sharp gasp, feeling as if his entire body would come unraveled. Jarlaxle’s skilled touch was fast driving him towards his breaking points for a second time. With one last resounding moan his climax hit him hard, his cum spilling onto the sheets and into Jarlaxle’s hand. 

Jarlaxle groaned as Drizzt’s soft inner walls tightened around his cock. He wrapped his arms tightly around the ranger as he buried his throbbing dick to the hilt and filled Drizzt up deep inside with his hot cum. 

A breathy cry blasted from Drizzt’s lungs, his eyes fluttered in pleasure at the exquisite warm feeling of being filled with the mercenary’s cum. His body went weak in Jarlaxle’s arms, only his strong grip keeping the ranger from collapsing onto the bed completely. 

Jarlaxle smiled sweetly and kissed Drizzt’s neck as he leaned against him. “You did quite well.” 

Drizzt blushed at the unexpected praise, but he looked back and gave Jarlaxle a small almost loving smile nonetheless.

Jarlaxle’s heart wrenched. Oh, but what he wouldn’t do to see that smile more often. 

Drizzt gasped airily as Jarlaxle pulled out. A small moan slipped past his lips as he felt the warmth of the mercenary’s cum running down his thighs. Though he knew he may feel a bit different about it by morning, right now he decided he loved the feeling.

Jarlaxle leaned back on the bed, pulling Drizzt down with him. His old heart melted a little when Drizzt rested his weary head on the mercenary’s chest.

As they settled back comfortably, the two drow looked over to Catti-brie. Her head was tilted back against the chair, breathing heavily with her arms splayed out on either side. Her legs were still spread slightly and her thighs were thoroughly moist. 

Catti-brie lifted her head and noticed the two sets of eyes on her. A touch of pink returned to her face and she sat up to cross her legs, though still looking quite disheveled. 

Jarlaxle smiled at her and gestured for her to join them on the bed. 

Catti-brie stood up on trembling legs and accepted the invitation, flopping down beside the pair. She noticed Drizzt looking up at her with that looked like an apologetic expression. But she simply shook her head and smiled at him. He had given her quite the show this night, after all.

Drizzt gave her another weary smile and shifted so that he could lie between the two of them. He felt Jarlaxle and Catti-brie’s arms wrap around him. Both pulling close to him. Both surrounding him with love and warmth. He had never felt more serene.


End file.
